This application is a combined Application based on a French application for Letters Patent entitled INTERNAL OR EXTERNAL DIELECTRIC DISTRIBUTOR FOR ELECTRODES filed Apr. 28, 1982, No. 82,07304 and an application of First Certificate of Addition filed Nov. 16, 1982, No. 82,19125 by the applicant. Both dates are relied upon and claimed under the Convention.